Tropes
by hopefulheart108
Summary: She was worried for nothing?


When Fluttershy was little, she've always admired Rainbow Dash. She admired her so much that well... she fell in love with her over time. Cliche? Yes.

Still, even when Fluttershy knows that, she didn't go for it and confess to Rainbow Dash. Why? Was it her lack of confidence? Well, part of it is, but that's not the whole reason why Fluttershy haven't confess to her.

Tropes. Yes, those kind of troupes. Common things you'll see in media. You want to know which trope Fluttershy is talking about? You might have already guessed it, but it's the 'childhood friend love interest' trope.

When Fluttershy discovered 'comic books', she realized the childhood friend rarely gets the main character. It's usually somepony much more interesting that gets the main character's interest. She tried to push it off as just fiction, but at the same time, there had to be some truth to it.

Would Rainbow Dash really think of her more than a friend? Fluttershy didn't think so. There was obviously more interesting romantic options, like Glida or maybe even Spitfire. As time went on, Fluttershy could see the options increase more than little old her.

Fluttershy was stuck on the ground with her animals while Rainbow would probably prefer staying in the sky. Even if Rainbow decides to stay on the ground, she would most likely prefer somepony who can keep up with her, like Applejack or maybe even Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy thought it was hopeless for her, stuck in a cycle of hopelessness until Rainbow asked her out.

She couldn't believe it. All this time Fluttershy thought Rainbow Dash would think of her as boring since they're childhood friends, so that would mean there would be any excitement if they were in an actual relationship, but Rainbow Dash just asked her out and Fluttershy couldn't say no.

Fluttershy should be happy about this, but at the same time, she felt confuse, uneasy. She knew Rainbow Dash wouldn't just date somepony as a joke, especially when it involves dating one of her friends, but that's all Fluttershy could think of.

Did Rainbow Dash actually liked her more than a friend? Since when? Did she always liked her? If she did, why didn't she asked her out any sooner? And there were plenty of questions Fluttershy asked herself until the day of the date.

Fluttershy felt so happy when she've seen Rainbow Dash that afternoon right in front of her cottage with a bouquet of white roses.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Rainbow said with a smile. "I brought you some flowers."

"Oh, they're lovely. Let me put them in some water." Fluttershy smiled right back.

 _Maybe she does like me more than a friend._ The yellow pegasus thought, rummaging for a vase. _But... what if she's pitying me?_

Fluttershy could feel herself freeze in place. Would Rainbow Dash really pity her? Did she find out that Fluttershy always had a crush on her and decided to go on a date with her out of pity?

 _Oh, come on, Rainbow knows me better than that._ Fluttershy tried to calm herself down, letting the white roses rest in the blue vase.

And yet, she kept hearing _'pity, pity, pity'_ run through her mind like a bee was buzzing around the inside of her head.

"So, where are we going, Rainbow Dash?" _Pity, pity, pity._

"I just found this awesome restaurant that just opened up in town a while ago. I've went there before, and the food taste amazing!" _Pity, pity, pity._

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." _Pity, pity, pity._

"Yeah. You know, I'm glad you agreed to this." _Pity, pity, pity._

"Really?" _Pity, pity, pity._

"Well, I was kind of worried that you wouldn't be interested." _Pity, pity._

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" _Pity, pity._

Rainbow Dash blushed a little. "Well... I thought you would prefer the more calmer ones, like Treehugger." _Pity?_

"Treehugger?" _Pity?_

"Or maybe Coco. I don't know. I just thought that you would like somepony a little more... slower, I guess, but since you've agreed to this date, I don't know what I was so worried about."

"...Did you always liked me?"

"I mean, not at first, but as time went on, I guess I've realized I always liked you more than a friend." Rainbow Dash have a little more red to her cheeks.

Fluttershy look at her with shock. She was worried for nothing?

"I'm surprised that you even want to date me." Fluttershy admitted. "I thought you would prefer somepony like Spitfire or maybe even Applekjack."

Rainbow laughed. "I mean, I like them as buddies to hang out with, but with you Fluttershy, I feel like there could be something more."

The yellow pony's eyes widen. "Really?"

"I mean, we've known each other since we were little fillies, so it's bound to happen probably."

 _I was worried for nothing._ Fluttershy thought in disbelief.

"...Rainbow," Fluttershy felt herself say. "To tell you the truth, I've always had a crush on you since we were young."

"Really?" Rainbow's eyes widen. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment. "You know about the comic books I tend to read?"

Rainbow seemed to instantly knew what she meant by that. "Flutters, you do know that's just a trope, right?"

"There can be some truth to it. There are more interesting ponies than me you could date."

"Then let's subvert that trope."

"..." _Why haven't I thought of it sooner?_

Rainbow set out a small chuckle. "Fluttershy, don't worry about that stuff. Let's just have some fun now."

The blue pegasus flown towards the direction of that new restaurant. Fluttershy stayed there for a moment until she smiled and fly after her.

 _I was worried for nothing._


End file.
